the return on the night furys
by the core of justice
Summary: planing on running away hiccup is about to go to toothless in the cove to leave but then astrid comes out and starts threatening hiccup but instead of astrid beating up hiccup hiccups new side finally reveals itself his evil side manages to fight of asrtid until toothless comes and helped hiccup he pins downs astrid and roars in her face showing the power of the night fury
1. Chapter 1

this is going to be my first full story im going to do the best i can on this

"Leaving were leaving me and you were leaving look like were taking a vacation forever"

hiccup mumbled as he was in the cove looking at the stuff he brought "i cant kill that dragon i just have to leave berk wont miss me nobody will" but just as he said that he heard what sounded like grinding on metal he nervously looked up and saw astrid glaring at him

"astrid hey wha what are you doing hear" he asked her

" I want to know whats going on know one just gets good as you do are you training with someone" she asked dangerously expecting hiccup to mutter lies and deny it but hiccup said something she did not suspect to hear

"whats it to you seance when did you start caring about hiccup the useless?"

he questioned her daring her to speak

"i,v done something wright with my life and your trying to ruin it well i got something to say to you astrid yes im taring with someone but that someone is not human

and then he screamed his name "TOOTHLESS' he shouted and toothless came flying down and before astrid could even swing her axe toothless pined her downed and was glaring at her

"HICCUP you traitor you sided with thse beast your a traitor to your own people let me go" she said

"your not the one the one to be making demands astrid and dragons are not the mindless killer humans are im leaving berk never to return" he said and after that toothless roared in her face 3x louder than he did when he meet hiccup and after that hiccup gave her and dangerous message

**go back to berk tell everyone what you saw today and tell them this the night furys will return and when we do come back berk will be no more"**

and with that he flew of with toothless leaving a traumatized and shocked astrid


	2. backstory

**hey everybody second chapter of return of the night furys thanks for the review im looking for a beta reader if you want to be my beta reader pm me enjoy the chapter**

**_"the dragon rider was called by many names the dragon conquer,the dragon master but the one people ended up agreeing on was the master of the night furys and from then on all hell broke loss" - "unknown"_**

as hiccup and toothless were flying over sea hiccup was thinking on what just happened

_"_what did we just do bud what happened to use the plan was if she found use was to take her on a flight and show her the beauty of dragons now i think we traumatized her" hiccup sighed

****toothless snorted as saying so what she tried to kill you and me not like she could im a night fury the most feared dragon

"i know bud but still i wonder toothless wear are the night furys do they even live im this area" and then he was shocked when he heard a wise and deep voice

_"no hiccup use night furys we live in a area were only we live of not even the queen who controls the other dragons use night furys are special dragons no human as ever killed are kind and when i saw you standing over me i was afraid i would of been the first night fury to die and bring disgrace to my family_ and i was also one of the top warriors of my kind only second my father who,s the alpha of all night furys most dangerous and respected member"

"wow toothless how are you talking to me" hiccup asked shocked

_"night furys have a special ability if we ever bond with a human we can choose weather or not we want to talk to them but only a handful of use ever had bonded with one but once we do become bonded with one we become very protective of them as you saw today" toothless stated _

"so night furys can talk good to know so toothless i was wondering can you take me to your home?" hiccup asked

_"yes you have proven to me that your worthy of seeing my family sleep for we have a long journey ahead"_

and with that toothless speed of to his home at top speed faster than any dragon as gone in history

**well everybody i think this is my longest chapter so far please leave a review **


	3. the meeting

**"the master of dragons who used to be hiccup was renamed when he killed the queen all sympathy he had for berk and dragon killers where burned when the queen fell as he rose from the ashes he was reborn into a man called drago bludvist" - unkown**

"_hiccup wake up were here" _toothless informed hiccup

"wow hiccup informed as he saw a huge island come into view"

the island was huge about 3 times bigger than berk on side of it was a huge jungle with trees bigger than he ever saw in the middle a tree the size of a mountain and the other side was a baren wasteland filled with cliffs and inside those cliffs were caves hundreds of them

"so this is were your kind lives its amazing" hiccup said in awe

(deathwing pov)

in a cave a a night fury with red wings was watching over his hatchlings with his mate silverwing who was a silver night fury

_"why did he have to go are oldest son gone he was the greatest warrior we seen in generations" silverwing sighed_

_"you cant blame him he,s been on this island for all his life you know how are kind his in adventure its in are blood but I hope nothing happened to him he said he would returned soon" deathwing _

_"alpha we just got word that he returned" snowstorm told them_

_"inform the clan my son as returned!"_

toothless landed on the grown in the middle of the wasteland and roared

hiccup was amazed night furys of different shapes and colors and sizes

then the biggest night fury out of all of them landed in front of him hiccup could tell the night fury was judging him seeing if he was worthy

and then hiccup heard a different voice

"_who are you human who has bounded with my son?"_

"im hiccup son of stoick the vast heir of berk or was"

"_was tell me what happened"_

"when I meet him I shoot him down he was in the woods tangled I was about to kill him cut out his heart and take it to my father and earn the respect of my tribe but then when I looked into his eyes I saw myself so I freed him over the weeks I wejt back and we bounded

_" I thank you for bring my son back your welcomed to stay would you like a new name"_

"yes from now on call me drago bloodvist cause I ALONE CONTROL THE DRAGONS


	4. Chapter 4

**drago bludvist was a man no one heard of he just came out of know were one day out of thin saying that he alone could control the dragons nobody believed him the main reason was his size people thought he was insane but it turns out he was not lying and he could control them but not just the common ones but also the ones no one seen in centuries the first tribe to tast his wrath were the outcast and only a few survived - "unknown"**

**10 years later**

Alvin the outcast was a man who had little fears he matched stoic the vast in size and strength he was feared among many tribes as he showed no mercy. The only ones he showed mercy to were children

"we cant keep waiting we have to find the dragons nest and destroy it before they destroy use!" he shouted

"but sir we don't know whats in their for all we know their could be a queen or king who,s bigger than anything we know of we have to think this through" salvage stated

"your wright but we need to find a way to find a way to their nest but how"

"I can help you with" that a new voice said

everyone turned their heads towards the door a large man with drag lock hair and big muscles walked into the room

"who are you?" Alvin asked wondering would would dare to come on his island un announced

"oh im hurt how d you not know of me i make it clear on who i am" the man said

"it cant be drago bludvist the one who claims that he alone can control the dragons and rumors have it that you have a whole army of night furies?" Alvin asked

ye i drago bludvist can control them and i alone can free you of them if you all bow down to me" he demanded

laughter filled the room as they heard what he said he truly was insane thinking that he was just going to giver over his leadership to him in his dreams

"oh that's funny you think im going to give over my leadership to you i have never laughed so hard in my life get out of here your wasting my time i got a dragon problem to solve"

"well see how well you do without me" and with that he walked towards the door and left and as he left they heard a whistling sound a sound that put fear and even the most evil of men

**"NIGHT** **FURY" **HE SHOUTED and then his world went blank and so on that night Alvin the chief of the outcast was killed and the outcast eliminated only two escaped and drago still lived

**BERK**

"father" two kids shouted as they ran into the great hall it was his new son and daughter asta his 11 year old daughter

and his son 13 year old son destin shouted astan had blond hair and blue eyes who beauty matched astrids

dustin is as big as snotlout but smart like hiccup

"what is it this time you two?" he asked

"some men washed up on the island we think their the outcast we got some of the men and brought them up here" asta said

"very well bring them in" he tolled his men

as the door opened the opened two outcast soldiers who looked like they went to hell and back were shacking in fear

"what are you doing on berk" he asked

"he came one said drago came he told use he could free use of the dragons if we bowed to him but we did not listen and payed the price for it" he said shakily

"he walked of and as soon as he left we heard the call of a night fury alvin said head for the ships we were the only ones to escape alvins dead and s are the rest drago is coming and he has a bunch of night furies with him we even heard the call of some unknown dragon" the other one told them

"if drago is back and has a unknown dragon then my oldin help use man the forts"

"dad whats going on?" asta asked

drago bludvist is a man without consequence or mercy if he build a dragon army i must prepare for war" and with that he left leaving two confused kids


	5. Chapter 5

**hey no chapter please check out my poll**


	6. Chapter 6

oc request are open if you want a oc in the story pm me 


	7. Chapter 7

"ALRIGHT MEN WE SHOULD BE AT THE ISLAND BY DAYBREAK" the captain shouted his name was eret son of eret he and a group of teens were hiding towards a newly discovered island was rummer has it this is were the dragon rider was the other teens were a girl named Heather she had long black hair and green eyes she had a strong metal sword which she carried all the time nonetheless even without her sword she was dangerous in fact if you looked at this crew you would thing the only strong one would be eret

then there was a girl who name was Camicazi who had brown hair and brown eyes unlike heather she had two sword she preferred to fight with two swords

next was a boy name drake he was the muscle of the group he carries a great sword which was the family sword he had brown eyes and black spiky hair

and then their was leo he was the brains he was 16 had blue eyes and brown hair his main weapon was a dark black war hammer it had spikes on the tip it was a deadly weapon

"uuugh cant this ship go any faster?" sighed drake has he was leaning the main mast with a bored expression on his face

"oh quit your complaining your lucky your able to come on this trip anyway so be thankful for that" heather snapped

"fine but you did not have to sneak out of a fully guarded village" drake mumbled quietly

what was that?" heather asked

"nothing" drake quickly replied back

"hey you two quit your fighting and get and get back to work who knows what this man is can do espicley if he has night furies with him so remember dont do anything stupid" eret ordered them

"yes sir" everyone grumbled

**hiccup**

above them up in the clouds a masked man on a night fury was soaring above the clouds doing all types of blast he was also followed by three more

"alright but you ready to try this again" the man asked

_"hiccup this is the fifth time we tried this thing are you sure you need this" toothless asked worriedly _

"toothless it,ll be fine and if anything goes wrong your brother and sister

and he jumped of with them following down he spread out his arms it worked

"I CANT BELIEVE IT BUD IT WORKS IT FINALES WORKS AFTER ALL THOSE MONTHS IT WORKS WOHHOO" and with he success toothles flew under hiccup and hiccup landed on top of toothles and they flew back to the island

"HICCUP'' a young night fury shouted his name was darkwing he was born with one of the darkest shade of black which made him invisible at night even for animals that can see in the dark

"darkwing what is it " hiccup asked

"_HUMANS HAVE FOUND THE ISLAND" _

"WHAT I THOUGHT ONLY NIGHT FURYS KNEW ABOUT THIS PLACE" hiccup asked

"_ i did to the warriors are going to investigate do you want to come?"_

"yes" hiccup said and with that he jumped on darkwing and flew off towards the ship


	8. rewrite

hey im rewriting the story razor95 helped me write this story please check him out


End file.
